Ryan Booth
| home = Hawthorne, California | affil = CIA FBI | occupation = Former CIA operative Former U.S.S.S. Special Agent Former CIA recruit at Camp Peary Former FBI agent Former FBI Instructor at Quantico Former NAT at Quantico (undercover) Former Lance corporal in the U.S. Marine Corps | species = | gender = Male | haircolor = Blond | eyecolor = Blue | relatives = Unnamed father *Unnamed mother *Unnamed 3 sisters | currentallies = Alex Parrish *Shelby Wyatt *Nimah Amin *Raina Amin *Caleb Haas *Dayana Mampasi *Harry Doyle *Owen Hall *Mia *Clay Haas *Sasha Barinov † *Duncan Howell † *Natalie Vasquez † *Simon Asher † *León Velez † | romances = Alex Parrish (ex-fianćee) *Hannah Wyland (ex-wife) *Sasha Barinov (former romantic interest) † *Natalie Vasquez (ex-girlfriend) † | currentenemies =Alex Parrish (briefly) *Lydia Hall *Henry Roarke † *Alice Winter † *Jason Bowling † *Drew Perales † (rival) *Liam O'Connor † | portrayedby = Jake McLaughlin | onlyappearance = | firstmention = | firstappearance = Run | latestappearance = RESISTANCE | lastestmention = | nextappearance = |age = 35|born = October 7, 1982}} Ryan Booth is a former agent of the CIA and FBI. During his time at Quantico, he had believed he was working undercover as an FBI recruit, but Liam O'Connor revealed to him that he had been dropped as a special agent, and was, in fact, retraining. In the future timeline, his boss, Liam was revealed to be the mastermind behind the bombings. Sometime after the crisis at Quantico was averted, Ryan was selected to be a part of an undercover mission by the Bureau. The operation was to uncover the identities of the rogue agents within the CIA that are conspiring against the American government. Sometime later, he is branded as a criminal and leaves the United States in order to evade the authorities. Character Biography Ryan Booth is a former marine and he’s not just at Quantico to train. Though he may appear polite and respectful, Ryan is a soldier who has seen battle, and has watched his fellow soldiers be blown to bits, and that memory haunts him. He has scars that remain unseen by his friends, co-workers and the women in his life. At Quantico, his calm demeanor is at odds with the power he has within him. He can kill, he has killed and he will very likely have to kill again to help exonerate Alex Parrish. His relationship with the Bureau at Quantico and after the Grand Central bombing is just as complicated. Trivia * He is a former FBI agent. * He is a former CIA operative. * He is a former fiancé of Alex Parrish. * He is a former husband of Hannah Wyland. * He is a former boyfriend of Natalie Vasquez. * Sometime before the future events of Kudove, it was revealed that Alex broke off an engagement with him. * Prior to his training at Quantico, he was in the military as a marine soldier. * At the academy, he was assigned to be an undercover agent by former Special Agent Liam O'Connor. He was tasked to gain specific intel on a recruit. The recruit was later revealed to be Alex Parrish. * He is a former romantic interest of Sasha Barinov. * He is a former CIA recruit. ** After completing his training at Camp Peary, he becomes a CIA operative. * In ODENVY, he is revealed to be a member of the terrorist group, the Citizens Liberation Front. ** His reasons for joining the organization was due to a black ops mission sanctioned by the CIA. * After the events in EPICSHELTER, Ryan becomes part of the covert joint task force put forth by President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes. The task force was assembled to take out terror threats to the country made possible by Lydia Hall who uploaded one of the intelligence drives to the internet during the conclusion of the G-20 hostage crisis in New York. The task force also includes; Alex Parrish, Nimah Amin, Shelby Wyatt and Dayana Mampasi. * In MOCKINGBIRD, it was revealed that Ryan was part of the United States Secret Service tasked to protect President Todd during the 2018 G-20 summit in New York City. This information was conveyed in a conversation by a journalist named Sasha Barinov. ** In the same episode, Ryan's file report which contained classified personal information was vetted by Owen Hall and Clay Haas in a private meeting. The latter wanted to ask if Ryan had the capacity to fulfil his role within the designated task force. *In RESISTANCE, it was revealed that Ryan helped Alex escape from the country as she committed treason by releasing U.S classified intelligence to the public at the Constitutional Convention in Philadelphia. As a result of his actions, he is charged with the crime of harboring a fugitive of the United States. Shortly before being arrested, he leaves the country on a plane with Alex to an unknown international destination. Gallery File:1x04-quantico-38969353-500-333.jpg|Shelby pointing a gun at Alex and then Booth arriving qtc120.png|Ryan and Alex in 1x20, "Drive" qtc122_2348.jpg|Liam pointing a gun to Ryan's head in 1x22, "Yes" qtc106_0146.jpg|Ryan and Alex sharing a shower in 1x06, "God" quantico-ryan-booth.jpg 2.jpg quantico-abc.jpg cq3ntv6wgaabbmw.jpg quantico1x15-ryan.jpg quantico-s1ep11-8-jpg.jpg Appearances Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Recruits Category:Current Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:CIA Recruits Category:CIA Agents Category:FBI Agents